


Kageyama really just did that

by Queen_jukia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An all time low for Kageyama, Big humor, Bokuto says one thing but he owns the whole story, Daichi gives Suga his coat, Dream Tanaka has no shirt, First Kiss, Fluff, For the giggles x, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, M/M, No wait it's actually funny, Some Bokuaka (at the end lol), Some Humor, Suga gives shoulder pats, There are spiders above Asahi's futon, This is silly why did I write this, some daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_jukia/pseuds/Queen_jukia
Summary: So, he hit himself in the face with a volleyball, and Hinata didn’t notice, which was a bit of an all-time low for Kageyama.But it wasn’t like he was looking for attention from the dumb-ass or anything.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Kageyama really just did that

Hinata was reading. It was some manga he liked, that Kageyama definitely didn’t also like just as much and definitely wasn’t peering over his shoulder to read. He nudged Hinata’s hand, totally engrossed in some crazy scene - two pages sprawled in the total decimation of some city by a psychic girl with green hair. Personally, Kageyama thought that she should wear better clothes if she was going to be fighting monsters in a public place, but he wasn’t one to judge. 

“Move your hand, dumb-ass,” said Kageyama, nudging him again. 

“You’re reading it too fast. You need to look at the pictures,” Hinata snapped in retort, shoving Kageyama’s arm back to his side. 

Kageyama frowned, no, scowled, “move your face, dumb-ass,” he said again, tugging on Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Stop it, Kageyama! You can read it after me.”

“Fine…” 

So Kageyama sank back into his own futon, his back pressed against a wall which was warm because of the water pipes rattling inside, and stared at Hinata. Staring at Hinata was admittedly something he did a little too often, but Kageyama always put it down to the startling tangerine colour of Hinata’s hair attracting his eyes without him realising. A few times, he’d snatched a fistful of it when he was enraged and saw orange - wait, red, and boy was it fluffy. 

“Fluffy…” thought Kageyama, as he picked up a volleyball and tossed it between his hands. 

Hinata was all giddy about something and that reminded Kageyama that Hinata had something that he wanted. And then he thought to himself, “why did I let that dumb-ass read it first when he’s so slow?” and he facepalmed with the volleyball. So, he hit himself in the face with a volleyball, and Hinata didn’t notice, which was a bit of an all-time low for Kageyama. 

But it wasn’t like he was looking for attention from the dumb-ass or anything.

“Owah!” Hinata exclaimed at something. He was sitting quite close to Kageyama because Kageyama’s knee was resting against his back. Neither of them had realised, until Hinata said, “stop poking me with your sweaty legs!” and Kageyama had looked totally scandalised.

“Dumb-ass! My legs aren’t sweaty.” 

“Yeah, they are,” Hinata mumbled because he was still reading, “I can smell them.”

Kageyama figured that if he kicked with all of his strength, with his back against the wall for support, he’d be able to launch Hinata to the other side of the room. He didn’t, though. They had a game tomorrow, and Hinata with a broken back wouldn’t be much use. 

Not that he was much use anyway, that dumb-ass.

Kageyama made a face, remembering when Hinata had forgotten to spike that one time. What kind of dumb-ass jumps up into the air (it was a good jump too, not that Kageyama was going to tell him that though) and then forgets to hit the ball? Kageyama figured that it took a whole other level of dumb-ass-ness to manage that. 

So he kicked Hinata anyway, and although he didn’t get launched to the other side of the room, he yelped and groaned and then smacked Kageyama with the manga. 

“Ow, dumb-ass.” 

“Stop calling me that. If you don’t stop bugging me you’re not getting this,” Hinata finished with a smug grin crawling across his cheeks, as he waved the manga at Kageyama, pleased with himself and the power he held.

Kageyama could only huff in response, turn his head away, and ignore Hinata’s back pressing against his leg. What kind of dumb-ass complains about something and then lets it happen again? Kageyama could not fathom that level of dumb-ass-ness. It just hurt his head. So instead he tossed the ball around for a bit, looked at the ceiling, counted three massive spiders right over Asahi’s futon, and tested whether sighing miserably would make Hinata read faster. 

It didn’t.

It was yet another all-time low for Kageyama when he stuck his hand in Hinata’s hair. There was a small part of his mind that was telling him, “don’t worry, you didn’t just do that,” but damn, he really just did that, didn’t he?

Hinata turned his head slowly - agonisingly slowly. All the while, Kageyama’s hand was still on top of his stupid fluffy head because he hadn’t gotten as far as to move it (his brain was still stuck in five seconds ago - barely even toying with the idea of time passing). But then Kageyama had an idea. And it was a bit of a strange idea. Again, he wasn’t really thinking about what he was doing, he just sort of… felt like doing it. Kageyama was the sort of person who did all sorts of random things from spontaneous urges that seemed to hit him out of nowhere. Like eating or sleeping - he was a ‘survive on instinct’ sort of person (when it didn’t come to volleyball, anyway; then his brain became a thinking, calculating machine with all sorts of ideas swirling around like numbers in a mathematicians head). 

So Kageyama had this totally spontaneous random idea which jumped up and smacked him in the face (on instinct) and he put his other hand in Hinata’s hair. Now Hinata was facing him, and Kageyama had both of his hands smothering his hair, and it was pretty dumb actually (but maybe a bit cute).

“K-Kageyama!” Hinata’s brown eyes were wide. His face was a mess of expression which could have been saying, “get the heck away from me,” or, “what the heck are you doing?’ or even, “whoah, this is kinda sexy,” but even if Kageyama had been trying to decipher the mystery of Hinata’s vivid expressions, he wouldn’t have had a clue what they meant anyway. 

“Fluffy,” said Kageyama, softly, to himself, sort of massaging - yes, massaging, Hinata’s head with his fingers all through his hair. 

“Wha-“ 

It was another all-time low for Kageyama (or maybe he was onto a good thing here?) when he thought, with his silly little unthinking brain, that getting close to Hinata’s face was a fun thing to do. So Kageyama got real close to Hinata’s rosy face, breathed on him, because that really fit the mood he was going for, and then he just… smooshed their lips together. Just for a second. Really softly. 

And it felt kinda nice, so Kageyama’s very tactless instincts said to him, “whoah, do that again…” 

But then there was a pressure on his chest, from a small hand, and Hinata had turned his face away and tucked it into his shoulders which had curled up like how a hedgehog curls up when it’s scared.

This time Kageyama’s instincts didn’t have anything to say. His brain had finally caught up with him, and that little part was reassuring him again, telling him, “don’t worry, you didn’t just do that,” but he definitely just did. So a hand slapped over his mouth, and eyes widened, and Kageyama snatched up the volleyball and was gone. 

Kageyama hadn’t realised that the balcony at 10 pm was a cold place to be, and with how much his face was burning, he probably wasn’t going to. He hit himself on the head with the volleyball. He groaned into his hands. He bit the volleyball. He clutched his hair and yanked at it until it started to ache, and then he sat, utterly defeated, against the railings with his arms around his chilly knees. 

Kageyama could not believe how much of a dumb-ass he had just been. It was incomprehensible - it was baffling, it was… so, so, dumb. Who the hell kisses people? In the face? That was certainly not something Kageyama did. Not ever. Well, once - when he did it just now, but he’d sure as hell never done it before. 

And now what? 

Fortunately, Kageyama did not have to think about what he was going to do next, because suddenly the door squeaked as it swung open and yellow light from the hallway spilled all over him, along with a notably long shadow. 

“What? You testing your endurance?” 

Kageyama didn’t say anything. 

“Depression?” 

Tsukishima’s snarky voice had Kageyama’s nerves jumping higher than Hinata the time he forgot to spike. 

“You’ve hit an all-time low?” 

“Shut up,” said Kageyama, finally. 

Tsukishima regarded him for a moment before he retraced his steps and the light was drawn back through the gap in the door. Maybe he couldn’t be bothered tonight. Tsukishima did not care in the slightest about Kageyama’s wellbeing but… he thought Sugawara might. So he told him, “Sugawara, Kageyama’s hit an all-time low on the balcony,” in a very cool, melancholy dull voice as he strode past him, with Daichi, Asahi and Nishioya sitting at the top of a staircase. 

The group shared a few raised eyebrows before Sugawara chuckled and said, “I’ll go and check he’s ok.” 

“Take this.” Daichi tossed him his jacket. 

“Oh wow, you really do look like you’ve hit an all-time low!” Sugawara voiced, wrapping Daichi’s coat around him tightly. Before him, sat Kageyama: shivering, slouched, crushed by the weight of his misgivings, and quite red in the face. 

“What’s up?” asked Sugawara.

“Nothing.” 

“C’mon, you can tell me!” 

“No…” 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

Kageyama looked up, with sad, puppy eyes. “Promise?” he said.

“Yeah,” smiled Sugawara, “I promise.” And he crouched down beside him, and even patted his shoulder. 

The air around them was almost icy, and their breath swirled up like steam from hot tea. It was quiet, apart from a few lonesome cars rolling down the road on the other side of the inn, and Kageyama could tell that someone was cooking something tasty nearby. He was very tuned in to nice smells, especially food. 

“I-“ Kageyama’s voice broke, “I don’t think Hinata’s ever going to let me set for him again.” 

Sugawara looked slightly underwhelmed. This was not what he was expecting, but perhaps he’d been foolish to expect anything not volleyball related to upset Kageyama like this.

“Why is that?” Sugawara asked, kindly. 

Kageyama mumbled something under his breath. 

Sugawara tilted his head towards him.

It took Kageyama a moment. He opened his mouth only to close it again about three times, and eventually tore his eyes from his senpai’s and buried his face in his hands.

“Because I… I kissed him.” 

This time, Sugawara was not disappointed in the slightest. His eyes went wide like saucers, and then he blinked many times as if what Kageyama had said was dust and it had gone in his eyes and was dancing across his vision like stars in the night sky. “What?”

Kageyama was trembling slightly less now. “I said-“ 

“I heard what you said,” Sugawara shuffled so that he was facing Kageyama, peering at him as if it would invoke some sort of deep understanding, “you kissed Hinata?”

“Yes.” 

“And?” 

Kageyama somehow knew what he meant. “No.” 

“So, did you apologise?” 

“No.” 

“So you just kissed him and ran off?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama frowned. It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps he should have stayed to explain himself, or if he was being really clever, pretended it was just a joke and then Hinata would have just brushed it off because now he really was going to have to explain himself and boy was he not looking forward to that - the very thought made his heart jump right into his mouth. “Is that bad?” he asked Sugawara.

“Uhh,” Sugawara saw the anxiousness rising in Kageyama’s eyes. He tried to think of something to say to quell it before he started shaking again. “No! Don’t worry,” he said. “But you’ll have to talk it out with him.” 

“Ok,” said Kageyama, with jagged lines down his forehead.

Sugawara wasn’t so sure. “Ok?”

Kageyama nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s go in - it’s freezing out here.” 

So Kageyama followed him inside and felt a little bit better than when he was chewing his nails on the balcony in the freezing cold, but still, he had something twisting and turning in his stomach, and fluttering too - like butterflies. 

He had butterflies! 

Kageyama was horrified. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to see Hinata again that night, because he had burrowed himself into his futon to the point that only a few tufts of orange were poking out like straggling autumn leaves.

He didn’t even understand why he’d done it. Did he even like Hinata in that way? He supposed that he must since he just kissed him and all. 

Kageyama dreamt about volleyball, which wasn’t unusual. What was unusual, though, was Hinata’s absence on the court. 

“Where’s Hinata?” 

Dream Tanaka gasped. “Hinata hates you, man, he says he’s never playing with you again.” 

“Huh?” Kageyama was confused, and hurt, but then he woke up and the butterflies had turned into bees.

His eyes popped open. Dream Tanaka didn’t have a shirt on! Or pants! 

Kageyama groaned, rubbed his eyes, and sat up. The room was basking in the morning sunshine, and the other thing that he noticed was the lack of sweat hanging like a stagnant in the air. It was as if someone had actually opened a window. 

Where the heck was everyone? 

Then he saw orange. Kageyama very nearly went back to bed and pretended that he hadn’t woken up, but when he went to lie down Hinata yelled at him.   
“Oi! I know you’re awake, stupid Kageyama,” he pointed accusingly from the other end of the room. He looked all worked up about something because his chest was heaving and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kageyama could tell. He didn’t want to talk to Hinata about kissing him. He wanted…

Kageyama went back to sleep.

Hinata threw a pillow at him. It smacked his face very beautifully. The sound resounded.

Kageyama sat up, glowering. He lasted about a second of eye contact before his brain started going haywire and his eyes snapped away. Hinata wasn’t saying anything.

“Where is everyone?” mumbled Kageyama. 

Hinata glared at him. He was furious. Livid. “Sugawara senpai took them out jogging and made me stay and wait on you! Apparently, he tried to wake you up a hundred times but you wouldn’t even open your eyes.”

Oh. Sugawara did that? 

Kageyama blinked.

Damn. Suga really went and did that. 

Kageyama couldn’t believe his ears. He had been so naive, so foolish to think that Sugawara senpai would let him continue his unperturbed existence after what he’d told him. Now it was all over. 

“And!” Hinata began, talking a huge, heaving breath, so that he could shout, “Why did you do what you did?”

There it was. Kageyama made a range of colourful facial expressions. He swallowed. Was it dusty in here? It felt dusty in here. 

“I dunno.” 

“Yeah, well,” - another sharp intake of breath - “you better explain yourself!” 

They wore matching scowls across the room. The tension was not dissipating. If anything, it was clogging up Kageyama’s brain like fluff. 

“I dunno.” 

“That’s not an excuse! You don’t just do something like that!” 

Kageyama shrugged, and Hinata’s cheeks puffed out. 

“Why not?” said Kageyama, lowly. 

“Because!” Hinata stuttered, “You don’t even - you don’t even - you don’t... you don’t like me!” 

“Says who?” 

“Says you! You call me dumb-ass all the time and if I mess up you grab my hair, and you-“

“That doesn’t mean I don’t...” Kageyama paused, deliberating, but before he could decide on how to finish his sentence, Hinata’s squawky voice was assaulting his ears again. 

“You really are a mean person, Kageyama!” he yelled, “It’s not fair to kiss people you don’t like. You never think about how other people feel. That’s why you don’t have friends!”

Kageyama wasn’t having that. His face broke into a storm, and the temperature in the room must have plummeted because Hinata shuddered all of a sudden.

“Come here, dumb-ass.” 

Hinata jumped backwards. “Wah! No way,” he screeched, “so you can do something weird again? Pervy Kageyama, trying to-“ 

“Shut up!” Kageyama was red in the face. “Come here so I can smack you!”

Hinata narrowed his eyes. He looked as though he was considering getting smacked, but actually, he was thinking about something else. Meanwhile, Kageyama had stood up, and was haunched over, menacing, like a cloud looming over the sun. 

Finally, Hinata said, “You just… do things and say things and not think about them.”

“I know,” said Kageyama. 

“And you shouldn’t have… k-kissed me!” 

“I know.” 

“Why did you?” 

“I dunno,” Kageyama scrunched his nose. 

“C’mon, Kageyama. You gotta tell me why.” Hinata had suddenly become crestfallen and sombre. It was depressing. Kageyama felt like the balance of the world had just shifted and the whole of reality as they knew it was at risk of falling into nothingness. 

Kageyama’s whole face was scrunched now, each wrinkle a connection being made in his brain. He took a breath. “Ok, so,” he began, watching Hinata intently, and offering his best explanation which he was actually quite proud of, “I liked your hair, and that’s why I did it.” 

Hinata was incredulous, to say the least. 

“I swear that’s why,” said Kageyama. This was all he had. His only hope. 

They both studied each other with withering intensity, trying to nitpick any tiny details that had been missed in their back-and-forth exchange of questions and answers which had failed to really get anywhere, other than to confirm that Kageyama had indeed kissed Hinata because he felt like it, but also because of his hair. Wow! 

“So,” Hinata began, twiddling his thumbs, “was it just a mistake?” 

“I dunno.” 

Hinata looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

“Hm…” Kageyama put his hand on his chin, like a thinking statue, and somehow oblivious to Hinata’s emotional turmoil. “I mean, I would probably do the same thing again.”

“R-really?” 

“Yeah,” said Kageyama, with certainty this time. “I’ll prove it. Come here.” 

“No!” Hinata took some frenzied steps backwards he touched the wall on the other end of the room. 

“When?” 

Hinata’s cheeks reddened even more, “after the game.” 

“Ok.” 

After the game, Kageyama did kiss Hinata again. In front of everyone. On the court. And people were pointing and gasping and Hinata was an absolute wreck but then Bokuto nudged Akashi and said, “Look! They’re gay too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this funny I hope this was funny I tried my best. THANKS FOR READING WOW WOW !!!
> 
> \- Jukia


End file.
